


the flickering story that all of our sketches unfold

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, half the characters are dating before the story even starts, john is an art teacher, no seriously, this is the exact opposite of a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander is new to the whole teaching thing, but when Washington offers him a job at King's High School he can't refuse.John is a teacher with a passion for art but not enough of a budget to afford any supplies.----(it's a teacher au lmao)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 68
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY  
> I went to private schools for my entire life so I have no idea how the public system works but I did a bunch of research and found out it's relatively the same from a teacher's perspective. 
> 
> SECONDLY  
> Arts teachers deserve the world. My mom taught art my entire high school and she got paid next to nothing and was given even less for supplies. All this to say, if you see a school has an arts program fundraiser, donate because the money from that fundraiser lasts at least two years.

Eliza always loved the month preceding school beginning, sure it was busy and stressful but it had its rewards as well.

As the head librarian and the school counselor she knew that while her co-workers month was full of lesson prep and long meetings, hers were relaxing, mostly spent with Angelica or James in the library filling out last-minute paperwork or going over lesson plans for the others.

And so far that was how this day is going. She and Angelica sit across from each other, mugs of coffee in hand while finishing up some paperwork. It was quiet, peaceful.

That was until John Laurens burst into the library in a flurry of paint stains, coffee, and hyperventilation.

"Eliza! Oh my god, Eliza, have you seen him?" He screeched. He sets his mug down and instantly begins pacing.

Angelica raises an eyebrow at her sister, which Eliza returns with a shrug.

"Who?" She asks, sipping her drink calmly. John spins around, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

"The new guy? The one replacing Thomas."

"He's not replacing Thomas." Angelica chimes. "Thomas needed fewer hours to care for James. Besides Alexander is also teaching government."

John rolls his eyes. "Whatever, have you seen him?"

Eliza shakes her head. "I didn't know George hired someone yet."

"He hired him a few days ago. I briefly met him yesterday when he dropped off his things." Angelica shrugs. John stares at her.

"So you know?"

"John, calm down and explain what the fuck is your problem."

John instantly sits on the green chair and sighs loudly, covering his face with his hands. "He's so cute." His voice is muffled by his hands but Eliza knows what he said. She smirks and glances at her sister again, who looks as amused as she does.

"John..." She pauses to hold in a giggle that threatens to erupt from her. "Do you have a crush?"

"No!" John doesn't look up to make eye contact. "A crush is a childish thing and I am a full-grown adult."

"A crush doesn't imply an age." Angelica laughs. "And he is attractive."

John uncovers his face and leans back in the chair. "Angelica thinks he's cute and she isn't even attracted to people in that way, how do you think I feel?"

Eliza laughs. "Talk to Laf or Herc." She suggests. John stares at her like she's grown a second head.

"Are you kidding? Liza, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not." She says stubbornly. He blinks and shakes his head.

"Oh Liza, Liza, Liza. If I tell Herc or Laf, they will not leave me alone. I came to you because I trusted you to console my smitten heart."

"John, darling. Calm down, you don't even know this guy. He could be like... like John Adams or something."

John blinks a few times and nods. He sits up and grabs his mug and drinks all the remaining coffee in one sip. "Thank you, Eliza. You're very good at your job. Hello Angelica, how is our favorite vice?"

Angelica rolls her eyes at him and adjusts her glasses. "I'm doing splendid, Laurens. Just filling out this massive pile of paperwork." She says dryly, motioning to the folder on the table that she and Eliza had been going through before John came in.

He winces. "Yeah, I'm so glad it's you and not me with that job. I'm fine with teaching kids how to draw and how to analyze art, but paperwork is a nasty business."

"You need to fill out your financial paper and hand it in by Friday." She reminds him and he scowls.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't get your hopes up to receive them."

She quickly looks up at him. "John! If you need supplies before the school year starts, you have to get those papers to me."

John looks somewhat abashed and then flashes Angelica a grin. "I'll have it on your desk by Monday."

"You better." She mutters, looking back down at the form of sorts in her hands.

"Of course, Miss Schuyler. I wouldn't dream otherwise." He stands up and bows to both of them. "Thank you for your help and friendly reminders. I shall retreat to my classroom and-"

"Fill out your damn papers," Angelica mutters. John ignores her.

"Anyways, goodbye my dear friend." He kisses Eliza's hand and sprints out of the room.

"How long would you say it is until he and Alexander fuck?" Angelica asks. Eliza snorts and shakes her head fondly.

"We don't know Alexander's sexuality." She reminds. Angelica raises one eyebrow.

"John has the uncanny ability to turn many straight guys."

Eliza huffs but doesn't deny Angelica's claim. "I bet ten dollars they are dating by October."

Angelica ponders it and shakes her head. "I'd say give it until the end of the first semester. This guy doesn't seem that well put together and we all know John isn't."

"Sounds like a perfect match." Eliza jokes, Angelica nods.

"It probably will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a spare moment, please tell me what you thought. Comments make my day and I would be very grateful to hear feedback from readers.
> 
> (Not to compare fandoms but y'all Hamilton readers are h a r d to please. I usually write Star Wars fanfics and people breathe those in but y'all have some high ass standards)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter because I realized the last one was short. Enjoy!

Alexander shifts in his office chair. His back pops loudly and he winces

A loud knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Alexander!"

Alexander looks up to see his boss leaning against the door. He glances at the clock and realizes that he has been working for hours and that it is now nearly three.

"Oh, hi!" He says, putting his papers down on his desk. Washington looks somewhat amused.

"I thought I'd show you around, a few of the staff are here setting up their rooms and doing what you're doing." Alexander stands up and follows his boss out to the empty hallway.

"This is Gilbert's classroom, he isn't here today. He teaches French and Music." Upon Alexander's worried look Washington laughs. "Don't worry. He teaches music in the auditorium." Alexander tries not to let himself sigh in relief too loudly.

"Gilbert is my son so if he gives you any trouble just call me and I'll make him play nicely. He can be somewhat loud." Washington grins and shows him to the next room.

"This is Aaron's class. You and he are friends, right?"

Alexander shifts. "We went to college together, I wouldn't say we are friends but we know each other."

"Ah, my apologies for assuming. He talked very highly of you, said you would make a fine addition to our staff."

Alexander smiles, that was unexpected considering they were constantly at ends in college. "I'll have to thank him when I see him, sir."

"Please, call me George." Washington sets a hand on his shoulder. "I know I'm your boss but I'd rather you just treat me as a friend because I'm here to help you and your co-workers."

"Of course... George."

Washington smiles and steers him in the direction of the library. Two women sit at a table in the corner, both stop their conversation and look at them.

"Just the man we need." The woman Alexander faintly remembers as Angelica, the vice principal says.

"Me?" George asks, Angelica laughs.

"Of course not. Alexander." She says, Alexander stares at her.

"Me?"

Angelica laughs. "Yes, of course you. We never had a formal meeting." She explained.

"Alex, these two are the Schuyler sisters. You met Angelica, she's my right-hand woman. And her younger sister Eliza is our head librarian and counselor." They both wave and Eliza holds out her hand.

Alexander shakes Eliza's hand.

"It's good to meet you both." He says politely.

"Likewise."

"Eliza's foster son is in your English class. Philip Schuyler." George explains.

Alexander thinks for a moment then grins. "Yes, Philip! He wrote the essay last year in his class that got the governor's attention, the one about the need for funding for the arts programs. It was an incredible essay, his diction and structure are brilliant." Alexander rambles.

Eliza looks proud. "That's my boy. He'll adore you."

"I'm excited to have him in my class."

Washington clears his throat. "Well, ladies. We should be continuing our tour."

"Of course." Eliza nods, she waves goodbye."

George shows him a few of the trophies on the wall outside of the science and math hall. "Some of these have been here since my son went here."

"That's fascinating. How long ago did he attend the school?" Alexander asks, he doesn't particularly care but he doesn't want to seem rude.

"About ten years ago. He attended here for two years, his junior and senior year. My wife and I adopted him during his senior year."

"Why?"

"Why did we adopt him?"

"Why'd you adopt him his senior year, he was basically an adult by then."

Washington's eyes narrow. "He was part of our family, age be damned. He was our child." His tone takes on a slightly hardened tone.

Alexander pales. "I didn't mean to be rude, I was in the system too. Just no one wants to adopt older kids when they're going to age out of the system in a year or two. It's too much money and effort."

Washington instantly relaxes. "Sorry about that. I was worried you were going to turn out to be a douche." He pats Alexander's shoulder. "We adopted him to make him an official and legal part of our family."

Alexander nods, not really understanding. "I see."

Washington leads him into a very empty room. A man is sitting in the corner, going through a stack of papers. A taller man lounging in a swivel chair with his feet on the desk, he is playing on his phone.

The man sitting in the corner looks up and smiles. "Washington, it's good to see you."

"You as well, James. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you." James says, he clears his throat and the other man looks up.

"Oh, hey Washington." His eyes flicker over to Alexander. "You must be the replacement AP English teacher."

"He also teaches government," Washington says. Alexander shakes the taller man's hand.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"I'm Thomas Jefferson. I teach English as well."

Alexander raises a brow in confusion. "Why don't you teach AP English then?"

"Why don't you teach General English?" Thomas retorts. Alexander lifts his hands in surrender.

"Touché."

Thomas gives him a smug smile. "Good luck with that class, by the way. It's hard."

James coughs, instantly drawing Thomas' attention away from Alexander.

"You good, babe?" He asks, James covers his mouth, nodding. Thomas hands him a water bottle off the desk anyways, James smiles at him and drinks it.

"Do you know when Adams is coming in?"

Thomas snorts. "Whenever he gets back from vacation."

Washington rolls his eyes. "He's still on vacation?"

"Not the same one. A different one. This time he's in Europe." James says. Washington groans.

"Honestly, I should force that man to teach geography, he's probably been to every country."

Thomas laughs. "Maybe you should."

Washington shakes his head. "Anyways. I'm taking Alex here to the arts wing."

"Tell Laurens that he should turn his financial forms in before all the funding goes to the math and English programs as it should." Thomas deadpans.

Alexander clenches his jaw. "The arts should be just as funded as core subjects." He protests. Thomas raises one eyebrow and quirks his mouth into a smirk.

"No, they should not. Being able to read, write, and do math is definitely more important."

"Those are important skills but if a child wants to pursue a degree in theatre or graphic design, they should be able to do so with the same amount of resources a mathematician or writer should," Alexander argues. Thomas clenches his jaw and crosses his arms.

"Alright, come along Alexander," Washington says tiredly. "If you want to challenge Thomas to a duel you can do it when you both are not working. Alexander is right, the arts should get substantially more funding than they do."

Alexander clamps his mouth shut and follows Washington out.

The walk to the arts wing is silent, Alexander is still fuming. "I can't believe he would think that, I mean look at the difference between this hall and that other hall!" He points around at the mural on the wall of a landscape, every cloud is a quote about creativity or art.

Washington sighs. "I hear you, Alexander. Unfortunately, the state doesn't. The teachers here pay for much of their supplies themselves. Hercules, our drama teacher, sews costumes for the plays himself because he knows this. John is creative and can make his supplies last for a while year. We're lucky they are so dedicated. So, please respect Thomas' opinion and try not to stress him out too much, he has a lot on his plate currently."

Alexander nods, more to appease Washington than actually agreeing.

Before Alexander can say anything else there is a loud crash and a string of curses that would make Alexander's mother roll in her grave. Washington pushes open the brightly decorated door and knocks on it as he enters. A man is hastily picking an excessive amount of colored pencils off the floor.

"Hercules, if you're here to make fun of me I swear I'm going to take your sorry ass and— George!" The man flushes as he realizes that the man in the doorway is not his friend, but his boss."

"Good afternoon, John. Have you met Alexander."

John turns around and gives Alexander a small smile, his face still flushed.

"Yes, I have. I met him as he was leaving yesterday. Well... I guess I didn't meet you, I saw you leaving assumed you were the new guy." John took a breath and stuck out his hand covered in dry paint. "I'm John Laurens."

Alexander shook his hand. "Alexander Hamilton."

"You're replacing Thomas, right?"

Alexander shrugs at the same time that Washington facepalms.

"Why do you all keep asking that? He's not replacing Thomas, Thomas still works here and is alive and kicking. Alexander is teaching government and AP English." Washington explains, exasperated. "Thomas was the one who asked for fewer classes to teach."

John shrugs and flashes Alexander a grin. "You should just replace him altogether. He's useless when it comes to classroom decoration."

Alexander thinks of his classroom that has a few pitiful posters on the wall. "I don't like Jefferson but I can't in good conscious poke fun at his classroom because mine isn't much better."

John gasps as if Alexander has insulted him. "We have to fix that. Can I paint his classroom walls?" John asks Washington.

Washington shrugs. "Angelica is supposed to be in charge of which classroom gets painted."

"Please. Please. Angelica doesn't understand the importance of a painted classroom."

Washington hesitates. "You really should ask Angelica."

John pouts. "I don't think Martha would like it if I wasn't allowed to paint a classroom. Think of how she would react if she learned you—"

Washington holds up his hand. "I understand what you're doing, Laurens. However, this is the first and last time you will use my wife as a means to manipulate me."

"Yes! Thank you, sir. Hercules! Get your ass in here!"

A tall man entered the room and glowered at John. "Yes?"

"This is Alexander, Thomas' replacement. We are going to paint his room."

"Today?" Hercules and Alexander asked at the same time.

"Yes. Call your boyfriend and help Alex clean his classroom. I'm gonna pick up some paint. I'm thinking green, what do you say?"

"You're the one in charge," Alexander says, John thinks for a moment and nods. "I'm thinking a mint green, it's a good color and it represents growth. Alright. I'm going to head out. Go clean and call Laf. Adieu!" John grabs his coat and jogs out of the room leaving Alex, Washington, and Hercules in stunned silence.

"How long before he notices he forgot his keys?" Alexander stage-whispers, pointing at the keys on the desk.

Hercules laughs. "He'll be in his car before he notices." Washington nods in agreement.

The three stand there for a solid minute in silence before there are footsteps in the hall.

John rushes in and grabs the keys off his desk. "What are you doing? Go! Go!"

Grinning widely, Alexander and Hercules head to the classroom to begin cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters enjoy.
> 
> We love google translate French. But don't worry! After I wrote this chapter I took a bunch of French lessons on Duolingo and did some research on French idioms, so the rest of the French in this fic is much more smooth and natural than this one ;)

"Aye, yo! It's showtime!" John exclaims loudly as he pushes open the door to Alexander's classroom. He is carrying an absurd amount of paint in one hand and a bag stuffed with painting supplies.

"Wow, mon ami, you went all out," Lafayette observes.

"Anything for my favorite friend." John winks at Alexander and Alexander feels his face flush, before he can thank him Hercules cuts in.

"Thank you for your time, but this isn't my classroom." He jokes. John rolls his eyes and sets everything down on Alexander's desk.

"Shut up, Herc. Laf, put these tarps down while I kick your boyfriend's ass."

"Anything but his ass." Lafayette grabs the front of John's coat. "Please, dear John. Don't ruin his ass."

John scowls and pushes him off. "Jesus, Laf. You're disgusting."

Lafayette laughs and grabs the tarp and begins lining the room. John hands Alexander a folder. "George said to ask you to do this because yours was extraordinary." He explains. Alexander opens it to see John's empty financial form.

"Oh, don't you need help painting?" Alexander asks, John shakes his head.

"Nah, we'll have the first coat done by dinner tonight, then we can get some drinks." John claps him on the shoulder.

Alexander nods, glancing down at the from he begins filling it out.

"How much do you need for brushes?" Alexander asks, John wrinkles his nose as he opens a can of paint.

"None. I bought a bunch of nice ones last year." He says, Alexander jots down a 0 and looks up at John.

"How much do you get per kid?" Alexander asks. John ponders the question as he dumps paint into the container.

"Two dollars per kid," John answers nonchalantly. Alexander stares at him in silence for a long time.

"Two dollars?" Alex repeats. John nods.

"Yeah. Why?"

"John, I get almost 100 per kid," Alexander admits. John shrugs and rolls the paint roller in the container a few times.

"I'm an art teacher," John says simply. Alexander huffs.

"That's not fair. You work just as hard as I do. You attend staff meetings, you connect with kids, you teach them. You should be getting more than two dollars per kid!" Alexander stands and begins pacing. "You and every other art teacher deserve to have the opportunity to expand a kid's skills without pulling money from your own pocket. No kid is going to remember how to do algebra or the significance _The Red Badge of Courage_. But they will remember how to appreciate art, they'll remember how they landed a role in the school play, they'll remember how good it felt to sing their first solo! It's not fair that you get two dollars per kid." Alexander rants, the three state at him before John smiles.

"Write that shit down. You need to be in front of crowds!" John breathes, his eyes shining with determination.

Alexander lets out a breath and plops down in his chair. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"No, no, don't apologize!" Lafayette demands. "You are skilled and you make a good teacher."

"It's nice to see someone bothered by it as much as we are," Hercules adds.

A loud knock on the door brought their attention to a figure in the doorway.

"I thought I heard you. What is it this time? Immigration? The injustice of the Electoral College?" A familiar voice rang out. Alexander looks up and grins.

"Aaron Burr!"

"I see you've let these guys drag you into their shenanigans." Aaron leans against the wall, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You are the worst, Burr." Lafayette grins from the wall he is painting.

"Yes, well, my room required a paint job," Alexander says.

"So, what was your tangent about? I heard yelling and knew it was you."

"Was I yelling?" Alexander runs a hand through his hair, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes." All three of them said at the same time.

"Well, I learned about the budget the government gives the arts program." Alexander shakes his head, trying to stifle another outburst. "Two dollars per kid."

"It's a shame." Burr agrees. "The arts are not appreciated by the government as much as they should. I took art from a wonderful teacher that changed my life. But it's life and life can be unfair."

"But it doesn't have to be!"

"Alexander, talk less." Aaron reminds him, Alexander sighs.

"You still use that old phrase?"

"It hasn't failed me yet. Try to keep it down, Jefferson can probably hear you from across the school." With those words, Aaron retreated into his classroom.

Alexander frowned.

"You two seem well acquainted." Hercules tells him. Alexander picks up the paper that started his rant.

"We went to college together, shared a dorm."

"Oooh, you have any dirt on Burr? He's so mysterious."

"I mean, just the obvious stuff, he's a year older than me, got a degree in history, is married—"

"He's married?" John asks. Alexander nods.

"Yeah, he married his sophomore year of college."

"Didn't know that. He doesn't wear a ring." John admits. "He doesn't converse with anyone."

"He wears his ring on a necklace. So does Theo."

"He's gay?!" Lafayette gasps. Alexander snorts.

"No. He's straighter than a ruler. His wife's name is Theodosia. He has a daughter too, Theodosia Jr. I've only met her a few times."

John snorts. "He's so unoriginal, he named his kid after his wife." He returned to the can of paint and dumped more into the container.

"He's intelligent. Just doesn't like taking risks."

"Ah. Explains why he doesn't like us."

"Yep." Alexander smiles. "It's why I do like you. Also because John bribed George into letting him paint this room. It's a nice color by the way."

"What did you tell my dad?" Lafayette questions. John laughs.

"I told him if he made me ask Angelica I would tell Martha."

Lafayette throws his head back and laughs. "He's so in love with her, it's adorable."

"Is Martha your mom?" Alexander inquires. Lafayette nods.

John begins playing some music and they sit in comfortable silence as the three arts teachers paint and Alexander does John's paperwork.

"Do you have William Mulligan in your class?" Hercules asks after John's playlist turns off.

Alexander thinks. "I think so, in third period with Eliza's kid."

Hercules lets out a breath. "Thank god he's with Philip. William is our kid, this is his first year of high school."

"Oh. Yeah, he wrote the essay about Spongebob last year right?"

Lafayette laughs. "Yes. That's him."

"He's a good writer. Good at finding sources."

Hercules looks incredibly proud. Lafayette kisses his forehead. "Alright, papa bear. Liam will be fine. Alex will make sure he thrives, yes?"

Hercules lets out a breath. "Yeah."

John smiles softly at the two of them and Alexander feels like he is missing a big thing but has no idea what it is so he looks down at papers.

An hour later the room is a bright shade of green and John had a smear of paint on his nose.

"Drinks are on me," Hercules says, he waves to them as he and Lafayette head out to grab their things.

"I won't be able to go." Alexander says apologetically. John's face falls for a brief moment before he smiles.

"Why not?"

"I have to get home." Alexander hasn't gotten a drink in a long time and had no desire to ever again.

"You gotta girl?"

"No."

"A guy?"

"Nope."

"A human with whatever pronouns they use?"

"No."

"Oh. Why do you have to get home so early?"

Alexander shrugs. "I have work."

John rolls his eyes. "Come on, you don't have to drink if you don't want. They sell really good root beer."

Alexander ponders this. "Fine. One root beer."

"Yes! Can you help me carry this to my classroom?" He motions to the extra can of paint and the brushes. Alexander nods and grabs the paint can.

"William Mulligan is a good kid," John says slowly. "Very smart, talented."

"I see."

"He was diagnosed with cancer about three years ago."

Alexander's heart drops.

"He's better now, the doctors say he's cancer-free. But Hercules is a little overprotective over him." John finishes, lamely. Alexander sighs.

"That's sad. Sixth grade is too young to be so sick. Chemo sucks."

John gives him a curious look.

"My mother had cancer, she passed when I was twelve." He explained lamely. John nodded.

"That sucks. My mom died when I was seventeen, she had been sick since I was nine though."

"We make a lovely duo." Alexander deadpans. John laughs.

"I guess we do. Come on, I'll give you the address to the bar." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! I hope you are having a good day. 
> 
> I find it ironic that this is being published when teacher meetings for my mom officially start!

"Alright, thank you all for coming today. It's good to see you all. Usually, I would have you all introduce yourselves but since Alexander is the only new worker I won't bother. He seems to be making himself quite well-known." Washington smiles slightly at his own joke. "So if you don't know, Alexander is the new AP English and government teacher. He is not replacing Thomas, just taking on one of his classes."

Washington looks around and furrows his brow. "Where is Adams?"

"Mexico." James supplies when no one else answers.

"Tell him to stay there. He'll get just as much work done there." Thomas whispers. Washington presses his lips together to stifle a laugh.

"Angelica, make sure you send these notes to him."

Angelica nods in reply and types something on her laptop.

"Alright, before we start is there anything anyone wants to say?"

When there is silence he nods and looks down at the yellow legal pad.

"First things first we need teachers to supervise clubs. Gilbert, Hercules, and John obviously will be supervising their clubs. Angelica and I will supervise the school council. Some of you have already told me what you prefer. That leaves the GSA, debate team, and yearbook without supervisors."

"I can do yearbook," Eliza says, Washington and Angelica jot that down at the same time.

"Alexander, Thomas, fight over which one you want." Washington jokes, when both open their mouth to argue he holds up a hand. "It was a joke, please solve it in a civil manner."

Thomas thinks for a moment. "I say seniority wins out. I want debate club."

Alexander glares at Thomas for a brief moment before sighing. "I'll take the GSA. Are they a good group?"

"Yeah, they're the best." Hercules says seriously.

"They're all sweet." Eliza chimes in.

"They're biased because William and Philip will probably join that club," John whispers to Alexander. Alexander huffs a laugh.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of I want to announce some policy changes."

Alexander dutifully takes notes as Washington drones. Eventually, he realizes that Washington is closing up his notes and saying goodbyes. "Read your teacher's manual. I will see you whenever you next come in or next Monday." He announces. Alexander stands up and stretches his back.

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" Eliza asks softly. He shrugs.

"Maybe. I'm trying to do some last details for lesson plans. Why do you ask?"

"Philip and William are coming with us to organize books in the library. You teach AP so I was hoping you would come along and help. It would give you a chance to meet those two before school starts."

"I'll be here." He says quickly. "What time?"

"Ten? We'll order pizza or something for lunch."

He nods and writes the time on the back of his hand with a pen. "I'd love to help. I used to work at a library when I was a teenager."

She grins and hugs him. "Thank you!"

He freezes at the hug for a moment before relaxing into it.

Eliza pulls away after a moment, looking slightly ashamed. "Sorry, I should have asked. I'm not used to having new people around."

He chuckles. "I'm fine with it. I was just surprised."

"Still." She shakes her head. "Philip will be glad to meet you. I haven't told him much about you but I hope you two become close. He doesn't have many people he bonds with over English. Thomas was too busy with teaching everything and helping James."

Alexander frowns. "Why does James need so much help? I know Thomas gave up AP to have less work but I was never told why."

"James has a variety of illnesses and disabilities. Thomas is his husband and cares for him much of the time. Thomas has a tendency to go all-out for his students. The AP class is a very high demand as you probably know. Thomas loved that class but it was just too much." Eliza taps her fingers on the desk in a thoughtful way. "It's sad, that he had to chose between his favorite class and his husband, but I'm glad he did it. We wouldn't have gotten you."

Alexander smiles. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. We should get going before Washington shuts off the lights and we get stranded here overnight." She giggles.

Alexander chuckles. "Shall we, Miss Schuyler?" He offered her his arm. She beams and takes it.

They head toward the exit, laughing and talking among themselves.

As they near the end of the hall John nearly runs into them. He looks at their arms and hastily covers up a frown.

"Afternoon, you two. Are you showing dear Alexander around?"

"Of course."

"Have you told him about the door?" John asks. Eliza presses her lips together.

"No. But I'm saving the story until he has a bad day, it's guaranteed to make anyone's day better." She pauses for a moment before a wicked grin spreads across her face. "I should tell that story to students."

John's jaw drops. "You wouldn't!"

She raises her eyebrows. "I would and you know it. Stay safe on your way home." She waves as he begins to walk away.

"You two seem close," Alexander notes.

"Mhmm." Eliza nods.

Alexander is silent for a moment. "Are you two dating?"

Eliza breaks into laughter. "No! Of course not. We started working here the same year and had a free period together. We ended up getting coffee almost every day for 180 days."

Alexander nods. "I see, that'll do it. What did you teach that year? I thought you were the counselor."

They continue to walk outside. "I taught communications and did sign language interpretation for a student."

"Sign language is a beautiful language. I wish I knew it."

"I wish I could learn French. Philip tried to set me up an account on that owl app and it wasn't very helpful."

Alexander raises an eyebrow. "Duolingo?"

"Yeah, that one. I don't have the motivation. I can count to ten in French and I can say a few useless sentences."

"I wish Duolingo was around when I was younger. It would have helped me learn English." Alexander says wistfully.

"English isn't your first language?!" Eliza gasps, she looks confused.

"No, well, not really. My first language is French, my second is Nevis Creole, it's technically English but there is so much slang and I had an extremely strong accent." He explains. "I grew up on Nevis and when I moved to America my accent was so strong people couldn't understand it. I had to teach myself to speak in an American accent."

Eliza sighs. "I'm sorry about that. I think accents are beautiful, but some people don't and it's a pity."

A smile creeps onto his face. "Thank you." He pushes the door to the outside open. She lets go of his arm as the August heat hits them.

"Of course. Lafayette would love to know you speak French. Jefferson knows some French but he isn't fluent and Laf doesn't have many friends from France. Just a suggestion."

Alexander pulls his keys out of his pocket. "I'll talk to him. Thank you, Eliza."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I'm a sucker for John and Eliza friendships.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and wear your mask if you go out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! (if it's not morning by the time you see this I'm sorry)
> 
> Read the notes at the end for a quick language lesson about St Kitts and Nevis but first, enjoy this chapter :)

Alexander is not a morning person. He can get out the door on time if he takes a cold shower and has a near-lethal amount of coffee in his thermos.

But today he was awake by six a.m. and is ready to leave by six-thirty. He realizes he is way ahead of schedule and forces himself to sit down and recheck lesson plans one time before getting in the car.

The time passes incredibly slow and by nine-thirty, he can't wait any longer and gets in the car. He tries not to get there too early but ends up walking into the library at nine forty-five with his thermos in hand.

"Alexander!" Eliza waves him over to the counter where she and two boys are standing.

"Good morning Eliza. I got here a little early in case you needed any help." He says. Eliza gives him a bright smile.

"Awesome! This is Philip and Willaim. Boys, this is your AP English teacher, Mr. Hamilton."

"Hey!" Philip sets his phone down. William does as well.

"Hi. Are you excited about school."

Philip makes a face. "Nope. I mean, yes because I like learning and I like my friends but I don't like the stress and the assh- uh bullies."

"Hey, I won't judge any profanity here. You're not in school yet and I'm not even technically your teacher yet." He shrugs.

Eliza sighs and rolls her eyes. "You're a terrible example. How'd you get hired?" She teases. He fakes an affronted look.

"My dear Eliza, how dare you! I got this job by my charm and my talents."

The four of them burst into laughter.

"Do you know the Dewey Decimal System?" Eliza asks after they have calmed down. 

"Of course."

"Do you know the rap?" Philip asks, Alexander shakes his head.

"There's a rap?"

Philip grabs his phone and types in something. The next five minutes are spent listening intently to the song blaring from his phone.

"Nice, I just memorized it when I was a teen." Alexander takes a box from Eliza and sets it down on a table in the corner.

"I like this guy, mom." Philip says quietly as he grabs a box of books and begins sorting it.

"I'm glad, I have a good feeling about him," Eliza replies, Alexander and William are sitting at the table a few yards away, talking as they sort through books.

Philip grabs the box of books he is sorting and sits down in an empty chair at the table. Eliza follows him and sits at the last chair around the table.

"So, Mr. Hamilton, what books are you requiring us to read?" Philip asks. Alexander smiles.

"We're starting off with _The Red Badge of Courage_ then we'll really analyze _Henry V_ because it's rare you won't be able to use that on an essay."

Philip was grinning from ear to ear. "I love _The Red Badge of Courage._ I read it last year in my book club at the public library. I made a spreadsheet of the use of colors in it."

"Really? That sounds like something I would have done in high school."

Philip laughs. "I also find it interesting that Crane decided to focus on the patriotism in the Civil War instead of the issue of slavery. It's quite a different point of view than what authors usually do."

"How so?" Alexander asks he hasn't stopped looking through books as Philip is talking.

"Well, many focus on slavery as if it were the only issue going on at the time. This isn't true, while it was the most prominent, many men joined the union because they felt as if the south was being unpatriotic. Henry never joined the Civil War because he was against slavery, he joined because he was patriotic. I like that Crane decided to focus on that."

Alexander was grinning so widely his jaw hurt. "You are going to ace this AP exam you're a great writer and a great thinker." He announced. Philip flushed.

"Thank you." He continued to sort the box in front of him.

"I read your research essay from last year." Alexander tells William. "Your skill for finding sources is admirable. I struggle to find solid scholarly sources for scholarly work and you managed to find scholarly sources for an essay about Spongebob."

William looked proud. "It wasn't easy, I did a lot of research for that paper. But I'm proud of how it turned out."

"You should read some of William's stories," Philip tells him. "He wrote a short story about a teacher that murders her students but one of her victims escape. It's really good."

"I'd love to read it." Alexander smiles at William. "Send it to me." He grabs a pen and paper and scribbles his email down on it.

William pockets the paper. "Of course."

"What do you want to study, Philip?" Alexander questions.

Philip grins. "I'm thinking I'll probably go into graphic design because I like drawing, but I want to minor in English and write poetry on the side."

"That sounds nice. What about you, William?"

"I want to be a mystery writer. It seems like a peaceful career" William answers gently. Alexander inwardly laughs at the difference between Hercules and William.

"Well, when you get your first book published, please send it to me."

"Of course. I'll even sign it as 'you're favorite student, William'."

"Thank you." Alexander laughs.

As the afternoon rolled around the books were sorted, labeled, and stacked in the shelves."

"Great time, guys. Alex, I'm gonna take these boys to get some ice cream, would you like to come?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"No thanks. I have some work to do."

"Alright. I'll see you later." She gives him a quick hug and gathers the boys to get in the car.

Alexander stays in the library for a few minutes. He doesn't notice John comes into the room until the taller man is directly in front of him.

"Oh, hey." Alexander waves. He sets his phone down.

"I see Eliza roped you into helping her with books."

"Yeah. I met Philip and Willaim, they're great kids."

An unreadable face crossed Johns's face.

"You and Eliza are close?"

"I mean, I guess. She's kind and has helped me find footing."

John nods. "You two are cute." He almost sounds miserable. Alexander is confused about the wording of the sentence until he realizes that John must think he and Eliza are dating.

"We're not dating!" Alexander corrects. "Just friends. She's not my type."

"What's your type?" John asks curiously, any trace of misery is gone.

"Uh, taller than me for one. More outspoken—"

"Eliza can be outspoken. She once cussed me out for suggesting we kill a bird that ended up in the building. I was joking but she thought I was serious and I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

Alexander laughs loudly. "I can't imagine

it."

"Laf has video proof." John says seriously.

"I'll have to ask him for it."

"Please don't." John mumbles. "Anyways Washington told me to make sure you knew what to do with the GSA."

"I think so. I did a little research and I feel prepared." Because his school was so small, Alexander didn't know what to expect or what to do so he had spent several hours researching GSA activities.

"Are you part of the LGBT community?" John asks.

Alexander nods. "I'm bi."

Alexander ignored the way John's eyes lit up. "Nice. I'm gay."

"I think Burr is the only straight person in this staff." Alexander

"George is. Angelica is aroace. I don't know about Eliza. Oh, and Adams is definitely straight. I dunno about Franklin and Jay. Franklin strikes me as an eccentric elderly gay."

"You mean to tell me that most of this staff is gay?"

"Yeah. It's great." John chuckled. They fall into a comfortable silence until Alexander breaks it.

"Are you in a relationship?" He asks, John shakes his head.

"I was but we broke things off a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry." Alexander looked at John who shrugs.

"It's fine. The guy was an asshole."

Alexander nods, John's face is indecipherable and Alexander can't tell what he's thinking at the moment.

"I should be heading out." Alexander says as the thought ' _He's quite handsome_ ' runs through his head.

Alexander forces himself to not pay attention to the fact that John looked so disappointed.

"Of course. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Alexander grabs his things and leaves. He blushes.

"C'mon Alex, you can't get a crush on you're co-worker, it's ridiculously cliche." He mutters as he gets into his car and begins driving home.

He knows he likes John, he knows he finds him very attractive with his millions of freckles and his curly hair. Alexander wonders how many freckles John has. He would love to spend hours counting every single one.

Alexander shakes his head vigorously. "No, he's just a co-worker and you need to be focused on this job." He says out loud as he drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to add last chapter until a few people addressed it in the comments:
> 
> Modern Alexander's first language would likely be St. Kitts and Nevis Creole (also known as just Nevis Creole if you're in Nevis). It's an English based language but with more pizzazz! English is the official language of St. Kitts and Nevis so he would know English and could technically claim it as a first language but it would sound very different from the English most of us speak. (a wonderful example of basic creole is in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1FhTOriOJc )
> 
> The fact that he teaches AP English is a more impressive feat if you know this because it's fairly easy to learn one language that you don't know whatsoever, but relearning English and learning how to articulate it in the American way is very difficult and takes a lot of skill. I just wanted to make people aware of that because some aren't actually aware of that :)
> 
> I couldn't find a good example of a St. Kitts/Nevis Creole but I'm sure there is some out there!
> 
> I'm sorry for this mini language lesson I meant to address that in the last chapter's notes and completely forgot.
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask, and please tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say today so enjoy!

The loud halls of the school make Alexander smile slightly. A few students are already sitting in the class on their phones but for the most part, the halls are just crammed with students.

He hears the bell ring and almost instantly there is another large group of teens sitting down. The warning bell rings and he pulls out his attendance sheet.

"Good morning! I'm Mr. Hamilton and this is US Government." He begins. The students pay attention, he is the only new teacher after all.

"Since I don't know most of you and I know some of you are freshmen, I want to do an icebreaker."

There is a collective groan and Alexander laughs.

"I know, I know. Icebreakers aren't fun, but they're useful. I want you to tell me your name, your grade, and your favorite historical figure. Who wants to go first?"

After a moment of awkward silence a girl in the back raises her hand.

"I'm Molly Pitcher, I'm a Junior, my favorite historical figure is Ruth Bader Ginsburg." She announces loudly. He smiles and nods, checking her off his attendance sheet.

"Awesome. Have you read her biography?"

Molly nods, looking pleased.

"Alright, anyone else?"

When he is met with awkward silence he points at the person in the far left corner. "We'll start with you and just," He moves his finger in a back-and-forth motion.

The classes pass quickly and soon his fourth group of students are filing out of his room.

Alexander has fifth period free, giving him time to wander around the school and get out of his classroom. He ends up in the art hall reading the quotes on the wall.

He hears a noise from beside him and turns to see John exiting his classroom.

"Oh, hey. Do you have a free period?" John asks, his hands have marker stains on them and Alexander wants to tease him but John looks incredibly happy and he doesn't want to go risk ruining his mood.

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too, let's go to the staff workroom and get some coffee." John dragged him into the room. Alexander had been in this room for meetings but he had never really looked around.

John tugged him over to an old coffee machine. He began measuring the coffee into the machine and filled it up with water.

"How has your day gone?" John asks Alexander smiles.

"Pretty good. I have some pretty cool students." Alexander says, John grins.

"You have Molly Pitcher, right? She was talking about your class."

"Really? Good things?" Alexander raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. She's excited about it." John opens a cabinet drawer with more mugs than Alexander has ever seen in his life.

"Pick one." John motions to the vast number of mugs. "The bright pink one is Thomas', I bought it for him last Christmas, I had it especially made for him with the Pinkest Pink paint."

"The what?" Alexander picks up the aforementioned mug and stares at it. It is a brilliant shade of pink and he notes it suits Thomas' obnoxious personality perfectly.

John's draw drops. "You don't know about the world's Pinkest Pink?" He looks baffled and Alexander wonders if this is a big topic he somehow missed.

Alexander shakes his head and grabs a plain green mug. John pours him the coffee and pushes a tray of sugar and creamer toward him. Alexander shakes his head and sits down on the couch in the corner.

"Gross." John pours enough sugar and creamer in his cup to last a week for a normal person, Alexander wrinkles his nose.

"Okay, okay, so the Pinkest Pink. So there's a guy named Anish Kapoor, he's a sculptor. He made the Chigaco Bean, you know that bean-shaped sculpture?"

Alexander nods. _H_ _e's so cute when he's passionate about something._ Alexander pushes the thought out of his mind.

"Okay, good. Anyways, Kapoor got the rights the world's darkest black paint the art world is thrilled. This pigment is so dark it sucks up like almost all the light. But Kapoor has a history of being an asshole and decided to not allow anyone else to use the paint. So in retaliation Stuart Semple, another artist made a pink that is the pinkest pink paint possible and everyone can use it except Kapoor."

Alexander laughs. "The art community seemed so laid back. I didn't know they were capable of so much drama."

"You don't know anything about them, then." John snorts. "We're some of the pettiest people ever."

"Obviously!" Alexander exclaims. John downs the last of his coffee, a smile on his face.

Alexander glances at the clock on the wall and suddenly realizes that the next period starts in about fifteen minutes. He sighs. "We should head back to our classes before the bell rings and the halls are flooded."

John sighs and nods. "I guess that would be smart, I'll see you after school?"

"Maybe, if I'm not already running out of here to sleep."

John chuckles. "Ditto." He stands and refills his mug. Alexander washes out his mug and sets it on the drying rack.

"Good luck with your last class, last period classes are the worst," John says as they part ways.

Alexander nods. "They really are."

The two head back into their classrooms, on the way back to his class on the other side of the school John sees Eliza.

She smiles at him and waves. "How was your free period?"

"It was great. Alexander and I got coffee and talked in the workroom."

Eliza raises an eyebrow. "When is the date?"

John blushes. "We didn't schedule one. I don't think he's into me."

Eliza rolls her eyes. "I think he is. Now get to class before you get stuck in the sea of students. And John, talk to him about it. If you wait you'll end up more hurt now if he says no."

He smiles at her and begins walking toward his classroom. As he waits for his class to arrive he thinks about Eliza's words.

_If he says no._ John doesn't want him to say no but he knows its a possibility and it scares him.

\---

Alexander's classroom is a mess by the time the end of school rolls around. He begins picking up papers off the floor and sweeping.

Angelica knocks on his door, startling him out of his thoughts.

"You don't have to do that. We have a janitor." She tells him, she comes into the room and sits on his desk.

"Janitors don't get paid enough. My mother was one." He answers. She looks mildly confused but shrugs.

"I'll tell her to not sweep your room then." She pulls out her phone.

"So, how was your first day?" Angelica asks. Alexander smiles slightly, not looking up from his sweeping.

"It was good. I have some very sweet students." He thinks back to what Molly told John.

"Any give you a hard time?"

"Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee, they're both in fourth-period government and they are both know-it-alls." He rolls his eyes. "Except they don't know a thing."

Angelica laughs. "That's who Laf and Thomas complained about as well."

"They haven't given me trouble, they were just being stupid."

"Alright. Don't hesitate to send them in to talk to me if they get to be disrespectful."

"Of course. Do you know what the deal with George Eaker and Philip is? They almost fought while leaving my class."

Angelica sighs overdramatically. "Eaker and Pip are the current runners for valedictorian. There is some... frustration with those two." She explains. Alexander nods. "Philip is sweet, just try to avoid putting those two together for any projects."

Alexander nods and types that into his phone. "I'll be sure to. How was your day?" He asks.

Angelica smiles. "It was good. I only had to deal with one kid."

"That's good. John and I both realized we have fifth period free. So we got coffee." 

"Nice. Did he lecture you about the pink paint?"

Alexander laughs. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"He tells everyone."

"Ah." Alexander finishes sweeping and sets the broom back in the supplies closet. "I'm going to head home. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Nah. Drive safe!" She says as the leaves. He flashes her a thumbs up and grabs his messenger bag and his keys.

"See you tomorrow." He waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> Lafayette is misgendered in the beginning and has a panic attack, if this is a trigger for you skip to the "XXX" about 3/4ths of the way through this chapter. Stay safe, my dear readers

Lafayette was having a good day so far. His classes hadn't been too chaotic and he got to sleep in a little bit this morning because he spent the night at Hercules' and they lived much closer to the school than he did. So when he walks into his fourth-period class he is smiling to himself.

"I like your shirt!" Philip tells him. He grins.

He was worried about wearing this shirt as it was obviously a female shirt, but Hercules liked it and it matched his pants. Lafayette liked the shirt as well, but he had been hesitant to wear it. He had gotten many compliments so far and he was already making a mental note to wear it more often.

"Where did you get it? It's cute." A girl beside Philip asks. He smiles at her.

"I think I found it at a thrift shop." He admits.

Charles Lee narrows his eyes. "Isn't that a girl's shirt?"

Lafayette clenches his jaw and looks over at Charles. "Clothes don't have a gender, they're just pieces of fabric, no?"

Philip and the girl nod, but Lee doesn't look swayed.

"I thought you were a boy." Charles continues. Lafayette ignores him and turns his back as he starts to write on the board.

"I am, Charles. You call me Mr. Lafayette and I identify as a male."

"Really? Because you're wearing girls' clothes and you sure act like a girl." Lafayette flinches and grips his marker. He ignores the way his hands shake.

"Shut up, Lee." Philip snaps.

"Would you rather us call you Miss Lafayette?"

Lafayette's composure snaps and he begins breathing heavily. He hears Philip yelling at Charles but he can't speak. His head is fuzzy and he feels his heart beating in his ears.

With a choked sob he feels himself bolt from the room.

He rapidly knocks on Alexander's door. He tries to steady his breath but it ends up just gets faster.

Alexander opens his door, once he takes in Lafayette's state he steps into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"Laf, what's wrong."

"Pouvez-vous regarder ma classe? S'il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas— Je ne peux pas." His tone is frantic and so fast that Alexander can barely catch his words. Alexander furrows his brow.

"Breathe, Laf. You're hyperventilating."

Alexander catches a glimpse inside Lafayette's classroom and sees Philip.

"Philip, go get Angelica and then get your mom." He says softly. "I'm taking him to the staff workroom." Philip nods and runs down the hall.

"C'mon, Laf. Laf, breathe." Alexander quickly realizes that Laf doesn't show any signs of calming down.

"Respire, mon ami." Alexander says softly.

Lafayette gulps in a breath and Alexander gets outside the teacher's workroom and pushes the door open with his foot.

"Alright, Laf. _What do you need?"_ Alexander asks the last part in French.

Lafayette instantly bursts into tears. He shakes his head several times and buries his face in his hand. He mumbles something in French that Alexander doesn't quite get.

"Breathe in, Laf." Alexander tells him. When Lafayette complies he smiles. "Good. Now hold it for ten seconds, une deux trois quatre cinq six sept—"

Lafayette retches and Alexander is afraid the taller man is going to throw up but he doesn't, instead he squeezes his eyes shut and swallows hard.

Eliza bursts into the room, a worried look on her face. "Oh, Laf. Pip told me what that asshole said. George is getting Hercules." She rambles. "Can I hug you?" She asks. Lafayette shakes his head, wrapping his arms around himself. Eliza looks upset and angry and Alexander makes a mental note to never get on her bad side.

"Do I need to go to my class?" Alexander asks. Lafayette grabs his arm.

"Please stay." He chokes out. Eliza shakes her head at Alexander.

"Angelica is—"

"Laf!" Hercules bursts into the room, his face concerned.

Lafayette hugs Hercules tightly. His breathing slowly evens out, though Alexander still sees tears running down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay, my love." Hercules soothes.

When Washington is certain Lafayette is calmed down enough to talk he speaks. "What happened, son?"

Lafayette is silent for a long moment. "Charles Lee, he said..." He trails off and glances at Eliza.

"He purposely misgendered Laf!" Eliza bursts out. Washington looks angry and Alexander makes a second mental note to _never_ get on his bad side.

"I'll be sure to talk to him. Would you like me to call Martha to take you home?"

Lafayette nods weakly against Hercules.

"Please. If she is not busy—"

"Shhh. She's never too busy for you." Washington tells his adopted son seriously.

"Alex, get back to your class for now. Eliza, do you mind taking over Hercules' class until Gilbert leaves?"

Eliza smiles at her boss and stands. "Of course not. I hope you feel better soon, Laf."

"Thank you, Eliza. Please try not to kill any students." Lafayette tries to joke. Hercules snorts but no one else does.

"I will try, for you." Eliza says seriously. She and Alexander exit the workroom and he can practically see the smoke billowing from her ears.

"That asshole!" She whispers angrily. "I cannot believe he would even say that."

"Is he trans?" Alexander asks softly. Eliza looks somewhat conflicted before she nods.

"Okay. I'll see you after school?" He asks. She shrugs.

"Maybe. I might be in jail."

He snorts. "I hope you don't. Besides, I'm sure he'll be seeing a detention or two if the look on George's face was any indication." Alexander shrugs. Eliza sighs.

"I guess that will have to suffice."

XXX

Alexander's remaining classtime passes incredibly slowly as he tries to get a group of curious teenagers to calm down. Eventually he gives up trying to explain the importance of checks and balances and allows his students to get ahead on their homework.

The bell rings as he waves to them, he sits in his class for a minute, hoping to grade the tests his class took yesterday.

After a few minutes he hears his door open and John shuffles in. "Hey." He says, sounding upset.

"Hey," Alexander replies.

John sits on a stool Alexander has in the corner and sighs. "You know about Laf?"

"Yeah, I took him to the workroom."

"Oh." John says, he looks around Alexander's room. Alexander watches him for a minute and then looks back down at his grading.

"I like teaching most days," John says. "But others I want to never step foot into this building again."

"Why'd you start teaching?" Alexander asks, one of his students has tiny handwriting so he had pulled out a pair of reading glasses just to see their handwriting.

"I had an art teacher when I was younger, Mr. Trumbull. I was a lonely teen with a lot of built-up anger and fear. I guess he saw himself in me and took me under his wing. He taught me how to draw and paint to relieve some of my frustrations with the world." John recounts. "My senior year my dad was trying to convince me to go into politics and Mr. Trumbull sent him a strongly worded email about respecting my dreams." Both chuckle. "I guess he helped define a big part of who I am today and I wanted to be able to do that in some other teen's life."

"That's sweet, John. Do you still keep in contact with that teacher?"

John smiles and nods. "Yeah, he's like a father figure to me because my dad sure as hell isn't."

Alexander nods.

"Why'd you become a teacher?" John asks curiously.

"I like speaking and giving lectures but I also like engaging with my audience. I was supposed to be a professor at Columbia but I decided I wanted to teach high school because college students tend to be less receptive than high schoolers." Alexander shrugs. "I met George and his wife a few months ago at a social event and he told me if I really wanted to teach high school he had an open position and I should apply. I did and here we are."

"Nice. I'm glad you joined our crew. Even if you and Thomas don't get along."

"I'm glad I joined your crew as well." Alexander smiles at him.

"Would you like to get some dinner tonight?" John asks quickly. "It won't be fancy or anything."

Alexander raises a brow and stares at him. "Like a date?" He instantly berates himself, of course not.

"Yes— I mean no— I mean... If you want?"

Alexander grins. "I'd like that."

"So it's a date."

"It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! How do you think their date will go?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 2 people
> 
> 1) My girlfriend who taught me how to make her grandma's sweet tea recipe because I am from the north and only moved to the south 5ish years ago 
> 
> 2) It is GenesisDarling's birthday! Happy birthday, lovely, I hope your day is filled with laughter.

Alexander had never been to the small diner John had recommended. It's nice though, the blue and green decor make it seem almost homey. He catches sight of John sitting in the corner, on his phone. Alexander hurries over to him, feeling badly that he has made him wait.

"The traffic was crazy." Alexander says sitting across from John. John pockets his phone and smiles.

"I can imagine. You catch the very beginning of rush hour. I haven't been here very long." He assures Alexander.

Alexander is relieved that he didn't keep John waiting too long. A waitress approaches them and Alexander orders water and John orders sweet tea.

"This is the only place in New York that sells proper sweet tea," John explains. "That was the worst part of moving here."

"Where are you from?" Alexander asks, curiously.

"South Carolina, baby! Land of sweet tea, the best beaches, and homophobia." John drawls in a heavy southern accent. Alexander laughs.

"Isn't that every southern state?"

John gasps. "Alexander! South Carolina always has the best beaches." He shakes his head and tsks.

Alexander lifts his hand in surrender. "My apologies, good sir."

"So, where are you from?" John asks when their waitress brings back their drinks. They order their meals, John gets a chicken sandwich and Alexander gets some "extraordinary southern meal" that John recommended.

"The Caribbean. Have you heard of St. Kitts and Nevis?"

John shakes his hand in a so-so motion. "I've heard of it. But I'm not familiar with it."

"Most people aren't, it's a small island." Alexander waves off John's apologetic face. "Anyways, I grew up on Nevis."

"Were there many tourists there?" John asks, genuinely curious. Alexander nods.

"Oh yeah, a lot of them. My brother and I used to convince tourists that we were very poor and were starving. Maybe it wasn't the most ethical thing but it got us free food or money. Once, a super-rich tourist gave us his phone after he learned his wife wanted a divorce." Alexander recalls, they spent so much time on that phone in his childhood, their mother couldn't afford a computer so much of Alexander and his brother's school research was done on that old phone.

John snorts. "Little Alexander had it going for him." He jokes. Alexander shrugs.

Before he can say anything else their waitress brings their food out and they eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you talked to Lafayette?" Alexander breaks the silence.

John nods. "He and Martha did some shopping or something. Do you not have his number?"

"I don't have anyone's number except for Eliza's and Angelica's."

John stares at him. "I didn't give you mine?!"

Alexander shakes his head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexander looks sheepish as he hands his phone to John who adds himself as a contact. "I don't know. You never asked." John adds Hercules and Lafayette's number as well. After a moment of hesitation, he also adds Jefferson's number as well.

"In case you need to get in touch with him." John explains when Alexander frowns upon seeing the man's name.

"Alright, fine." Alexander tucks his phone into his pocket. "So, how was growing up in the South?"

"Terrible. As a mixed, gay kid I couldn't wait to leave."

"Ah. Not so good then."

"Hell, no. There are good parts, it's warmer, the drivers down there are better because they've been driving since they could reach the brake. And the sweet tea." John is practically making heart eyes to his drink.

"Sweet tea isn't good!" Alexander blurts. John gasps loudly, looking like he has been slapped.

"We cannot be friends." He announces dramatically. When Alexander pouts, John pretends to hesitate.

"I like you so I'll let it slide this time but you are on thin fucking ice."

Alexander smiles and takes a bite of his food, rolling his eyes. "Okay." He tries to convince himself that John isn't hotter when riled up about something he's passionate about.

The date goes by too quickly for Alexander's liking and before he knows it he is saying goodbye to John and heading toward his car.

John watches as Alexander walks away. I could get used to dates like that. He thinks with a smile.

\---

When Alexander gets home the first thing he does is change into comfortable clothes. After he is settled on the couch with papers to grade he texts Lafayette.

**To Lafayette (7:04 PM):** Hey, this is Alexander from work. John gave me your number and I was just making sure you're good.

**From Lafayette (7:05 PM):** Alexander! Hi! I am very well, thank you. Maman made me some cookies and we talked about what happened.

**From Lafayette (7:05 PM):** also you never told me you speak French!

**To Lafayette (7:07 PM):** I never need to use it, and you don't speak it all that often.

**From Lafayette (7:08 PM):** I teach it! Silly boy. Where did you learn to speak my beautiful language?

**To Lafayette (7:09 PM):** My father taught me when I was a child.

**From Lafayette (7:09 PM):** Well, your French is very good! I wanted to comment on it but I wasn't in the right mind at the moment. My apologies.

**To Lafayette (7:10 PM):** Don't apologize! I understand what it is like to have a panic attack, they're no fun.

**From Lafayette (7:10 PM):** No, they aren't.

**From Lafayette (7:11 PM):** William and Hercules say I have to stop texting now because they are going to force me to watch Princess and The Frog for the twentieth time this month

**To Lafayette (7:12 PM):** Of course, have a good evening, Laf.

**From Lafayette (7:14 PM):** You as well.

Alexander tucks his phone away and begins grading. He loves teaching this English class but he quickly learned that he had to spend two times longer grading the essays for it than he would usually spend.

So by the time he has finished grading his essays, he realizes it is late and he should have been in bed at least an hour ago. He plugs his phone in and quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in NC so we are practically the same culture as SC so writing this was easier than expected.
> 
> (if you're from SC and are upset about the "sweet tea, best beaches, and homophobia." don't worry, NC only has sweet tea and homophobia so yall are doing better than us.)
> 
> Anywayyyyyssss, tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter
> 
> This chapter is when my new French skills came in handy

"Alexander! Alexander Hamilton! Espèce de garçon idiot! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit?"

Alexander looks up as Lafayette runs into his classroom.

School had finished nearly an hour ago so the classroom was empty. Alexander had decided to stay late and talk to Angelica but she was currently in a meeting with a parent.

"Huh?" It suddenly hits him that John probably told Lafayette about their date.

"The date?! Why did you not tell me? I thought we were friends." Lafayette looks wounded and Alexander feels slightly guilty.

"I—"

"I kid. You are not required to tell me about your love life." Lafayette sits on his desk and Alexander wonders why people prefer to sit on the edge of his desk than sit in his stool. "How was it? Did you kiss? Where did you go? What did you wear?"

Alexander laughs as Lafayette bombards him with questions. "It was good, we just talked. We went to some southern restaurant John liked. And I just wore what I usually wear."

Lafayette looks disgusted. "You wore this?" He pokes the jacket Alexander is wearing.

"Yes." Alexander raises an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, mon ami. Never again. I will tell Herc to help you pick out more... suitable date clothes."

"Herc just dresses like a lesbian."

Lafayette giggles. "Yes, but he has a degree in fashion. He knows how to style a person even if he wants to." He explains.

Alexander didn't know what Hercules had a degree in. Hercules teaches drama, not art or fashion so he asumed1he had a degree in something like that. "Why does he work here? Can't he get a better job if he uses his degree?"

Lafayette fiddles with a pen on Alexander's desk. "Uh," Lafayette looks flustered. "He, there was an incident."

"What happened?" Alexander pushes, genuinely curious. Lafayette takes a deep breath.

"He worked for a modelling company and one of the workers, they accused him of... doing stuff. He didn't do it and they proved so in court. But no one believes a Black man over a skinny blonde girl." Lafayette looks genuinely angry at the situation and Alexander feels bad for asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. I would love for Hercules to help me." Alexander says softly. Lafayette grins and hugs him tightly.

"You are a smart man. Next time you and dear John go on a date, you will not look like a grand-père. And maybe he will actually kiss you." Lafayette pats the top of Alexander's head.

"Thank you, Laf." Alexander grumbles. Lafayette pulls away and practically skips out of the room. "Au revoir, Alexander. I will see you soon, yes?"

"Of course," Alexander replies. A few minutes later Eliza knocks on his door gently.

"Angelica won't be able to make it. But she said I might be able to help." She explains, standing in front of the desk.

"Alright. Would you like to sit? We can go to the workroom or the library."

"Pip and William are in the library. Let's go to the workroom. You wanted to talk about certain students, right?" She asks as they walk to the familiar room. He nods.

Thomas is sitting in the corner, wearing glasses and looking exhausted.

"Thomas, I didn't realize you were still here. I thought you left after fifth period." Eliza smiles at him. Thomas gives her a weary smile.

"I'm doing some grading." He explains, his eyes flicker over to Alexander. "Hello, Hamilton."

"Jefferson." Alexander greets coldly. Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Alright, you two. Be nice." Eliza warns. She and Alexander sit on the couch.

"So, which students are troubling you?" Eliza asks. Alexander sighs.

"Some of the AP kids. They're all so brilliant, I want them to succeed but some won't give me their best efforts." He runs his hand through his hair, frustrated. Eliza nods understandingly.

"You should talk to them. Especially if you believe they can do better." Eliza says.

"Fail them," Thomas suggests from where he is sitting. When the two look at him he is staring at his paper like he never spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been excused." Thomas smiles at his own joke. He seems to suddenly realize that Eliza and Alexander are waiting for him to explain and he sighs.

"Listen, I taught that class for five years. Most kids start by giving you their absolute best and then as the year goes on it gets worse. Right?"

"Yeah. It should be the opposite."

"So, what you do is crackdown on their essays or whatever you're having them do. Start taking off ten points for every spelling mistake, fifteen points for every grammar mistake. They'll quickly learn to write astounding papers."

"Jesus, that is a terrible idea," Alexander says. Thomas glares at him.

"It works."

"How many kids failed your class?" Alexander shoots back.

"Anyone who didn't try." Thomas begins gathering his papers and putting them into a folder.

"Thomas these are teenagers, most of them are still kids. I'm not going to punish them for not doing perfectly." Alexander says, dangerously close to yelling. He felt his blood boil at the thought that Thomas would even consider it, much less do it.

"I offered you advice. You can take it or leave it." Thomas snaps. "A courteous answer would have been just as easy to give." He stands up and grabs his things, putting on his coat he picks up his things. "Goodbye Eliza, have a nice evening." He storms out of the room with a scowl.

"He looks as if you, how you say uh, ruffled his feathers." Lafayette acknowledges as he and Hercules enter the workroom with empty mugs in their hands.

"He is ridiculous!" Alexander protests.

"He is not so bad, he just likes to call a cat a cat."

Eliza and Hercules stare at him.

"Something got mistranslated." Hercules murmurs, taking Laf's mug from him and cleaning it out.

"It did not! I did not misspeak." Lafayette protests, looking at Alexander in hopes he will agree. "Correct, Alexander? Appeler un chat un chat?"

"Oh, yeah you translated it right." Alexander smiles. "But we don't have that idiom in English."

"No! What? What do you say?"

"Appeler un chat un chat would be he says it as it is."

Lafayette sighs. "The French one is better, none of this mixing up words like is as is it is as. Just simple terms everyone understands." Lafayette huffs as Hercules laughs at him.

"You're a crazy man, Laf." He says, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Lafayette wrinkles his nose as they begin to leave. "Don't forget to call us when you're date is scheduled! I will ask John as well!"

Alexander blushes. "Those two." He laughs awkwardly.

A grin spreads across Eliza's face. "You and John are dating?!" She asks. He groans.

"No. We went on a date."

"You two are dating!" Eliza squeals. "Angelica owes me ten dollars." She pulls out her phone and texts her sister.

Alexander blushes harder. "You made a bet?" He tries to steal Eliza's phone but she holds on to it for dear life.

"Of course! I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to make a few extra bucks. Especially when John is completely head over heels for you."

Alexander buries his face in his hands. "He is?"

"Oh yeah. He talks about you all the time."

Something warm spread through Alexander, John had talked about him to others.

"Do you like him?" Eliza asks, calming down.

"Yeah. He's kind and gentle and cute, so cute, and he is so passionate about art and his students."

"Aww."

"Shhh. I didn't want anyone to know until we started actually dating." He says. She laughs.

"I mean, John told Laf. That boy can't keep a secret if his life depended on it." Eliza jokes. Alexander snorts.

"You're right."

"I usually am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Appeler un chat un chat" is a French idiom that literally means "to call a cat a cat" but means to speak bluntly or to say it as it is. Idioms are the HARD to learn in new languages and I wanted to write that scene.
> 
> You can thank my AP English/history/geography/algebra 1/honors English teacher (can you tell I went to a tiny school?!) for the characterization of Thomas, his ideas (good and bad) are almost an exact reflection of hers.
> 
> Tell me what you thought?? Every time I open my dashboard and see I have 4-6 comments on a chapter I'm so grateful to you all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this!

John is upset, Alexander can tell from the look on his face as he exits Washington's office. John shoves his hands in his pockets and walks quickly down the halls.

"John! Hold on!" Alexander jogs to catch up with his boyfriend _(were they dating? Alexander wasn't sure.)_ John stops for a few seconds and allows Alexander to catch up. It is early enough that there are only a handful of students in the halls, most are staring at their phones or talking to friends, no one pays them any attention.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asks. John avoids eye contact.

"I'm fine. I've just not had a great morning." John lies, Alexander would believe him except John swallows hard as he says it.

"C'mon. You can tell me what's wrong." Alexander coaxes. He realizes they are heading toward John's classroom. John checks to make sure there are no students in it before dragging Alexander inside and locking the door.

"John, what's wrong?" Alexander says, he looks around the colorful classroom and has to hold back a smile, the room fits John perfectly with the mismatched walls and student's works everywhere.

"I can't buy new paints." John says calmly, but Alexander can see tears gathering in his eyes.

"Why not?" Alexander asks. He knows that John isn't given much money but surely he made enough to buy paint.

John's fists clench and he blinks quickly. "Thomas just bought a bunch of books. The finances aren't in a great spot right."

Alexander shoots a glare in the general direction of Thomas' classroom.

"How many books does he even need?" He growls.

John shrugs. "It's okay, Alex. Don't get so angry."

"John, you're crying! It clearly means something to you." Alexander protests. John quickly wipes away his tears.

"Alex, I'm fine."

"No! Jefferson is—"

"Alexander! Stop it! It's out of my control." John snaps. Alexander shuts his mouth and stares at John for a moment before tearing out of the room.

John watches helplessly.

"Jefferson!" Alexander opens the door of the room. Thomas and Aaron are conversing at his desk.

"Hamilton," Thomas says coolly.

"Why did you order so many books?" Alexander snaps, Thomas _laughs_ and shakes his head.

"I'm an English teacher, Alexander. I need books to teach. I would hope you bought your students books as well." He says calmly, Aaron looks uncomfortable, his eyes pleading with Alexander to shut up.

"Yes, but—" Alexander grits his teeth in frustration. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a stack of brand new books. "You bought brand new books?!"

Thomas rolls his eyes. "Yes. Now, stop making a scene."

"The arts program needs paints and they can't because you had to buy new fucking books!"

Thomas smirks. "Last time I checked I don't teach sex education." He glances at Aaron and when he realizes the other teacher didn't laugh he sighs. "Yes. I believe that if you buy students new books they are more likely to read them."

Alexander is furious and is about to speak when a firm voice echoes through the classroom.

"Alexander. My office, now."

He turns and flushes when he realizes his boss had witnessed the conversation.

"Yes sir." He ignores the few students in Thomas' class that had been watching the heated exchange with amusement.

Walking down the halls with Washington gives Alexander flashbacks to his high school years when he would get into fights weekly.

They reach Washington's office, Angelica looks confused as she sees them through the glass window that separated her and Washington's office but waves at them regardless.

"Do you want to pull yourself together?" Washington demands, he sits behind his desk and Alexander takes the chair across from Washington.

"I'm sorry, but Jefferson started it."

"I don't care who started it. Why would you go to him with students around?" Washington demands. Alexander tools at the ground.

"Son—" Washington starts.

"I'm not your son," Alexander says quickly. Washington rolls his eyes.

"Mr. Hamilton, I need you to get your act together. I know you don't like Thomas but despite what you think he is a good teacher."

"He thinks—"

"Alexander. Listen to me. Thomas has been teaching for five years, he knows what he's doing. His methods are sometimes extreme but he gets the job done." Washington sighs. "I should have prepared you better but son—"

"Don't call me son." Alexander blurts. Washington state at him.

"Alexander, you need to stop letting Jefferson get to you. If you two fight like this again in front of students, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Sir, with all due respect Jefferson is spending frivolous amounts of money on brand new books."

"I know. But that's his money for students, I know John doesn't get enough money. Bur instead of fighting Jefferson, you should come up with ways to fundraise." Washington sighs. "You're smart, son—"

"Call me son one more time!" Alexander snaps. He instantly regrets it as Washington leans back in his chair.

"Go home, Alexander."

"But—"

"Get some rest. Go home, work out a fundraising plan. I want it on my desk tomorrow morning. Text me if you have questions."

"My classes—"

"Will be fine. I'll call in a substitute. Go get your stuff and leave." Washington's tone leaves no room for argument so Alexander stands and walks to his classroom and picks up his bag. A few students give him questioning looks but he doesn't make eye contact with them.

He drives home, still fuming. Who was Jefferson to—

He cuts himself off midway through his thought. There was no use dwelling on what had happened. He gets home and pulls out his laptop and sighs.

His phone had been buzzing for a while with texts from Lafayette and John, even one from Aaron.

He ignores them for now and googles fundraising ideas.

\---

The next morning Alexander steps into Washington's office at 6: 30 AM and sets a page on the desk. Washington picks up the paper and skims through it.

"Take a copy to John and get a copy to Angelica. Good job, Alexander."

Alexander smiles brightly and pulls out extra copies from his folder. Washington rolls his eyes and tells him to get on his way.

Angelica isn't at work yet so Alexander leaves it in her box. He has to restrain himself from running to John's classroom. He opens the door, seeing John on his laptop.

Suddenly nervous that John wouldn't like the idea he sets the paper face-down on the keys.

John looks at him, not smiling but not looking angry, then flips the paper over.

As he reads the sheet he begins to smile.

"You wrote this?" John asks. Alexander nods, feeling self-conscious for the first time in a long while.

"It's good. I'll talk to some of my students." He tries to not let the excitement show on his face but he does.

"William would love to help, Laf and Herc too." John stands up. "Let's go."

John grabs Alexander's hand and tugs him into the auditorium. Alexander tries not to blush but he does anyway.

"John, wait!" Alexander says, they are standing in the empty hallway outside John's door.

"Yeah?" John asks, stopping.

"What are we? Like, are we dating?"

John smiles. "Do you want to be? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I guess we are." John shrugs and they look at each other. Alexander thinks John might kiss him bur instead John holds up the paper. "Let's go."

As it turns out, Hercules and Lafayette are running late due to a long line at the coffee shop (John has known them long enough to seriously doubt that but doesn't want to know.)

"Alright, alright. What is so important that you both called us like a million times." Lafayette teases, his hand is in Hercules' and he is smiling.

Alexander hands them the paper. "We had an idea for a fundraiser for the arts program."

"It was Alexander's idea, not mine." John says, for a moment Alexander thinks he's saying it so that they can tell him it's a bad idea but then he realizes John is giving him credit.

Lafayette beams and hands the paper to Hercules. "This is brilliant! Mon ami! You are brilliant. Hercules, isn't this the most brilliant thing you've ever seen?!"

"It could work. Has Washington approved it."

"Yep. This morning." Alexander says proudly. Hercules suddenly hugs him tightly.

"You're a good man. You don't have to help us."

"I do."

"Mon ami, you do not. But you are—"

"My boyfriend is an art teacher, I think it's like legally required or something." He jokes. John snorts and Lafayette and Hercules stare at Alexander for a moment before realization crosses their faces.

"No! You are official?" Lafayette grins.

John nods.

"Haha! Pay up, Hercules."

Hercules grumbles while pulling out his wallet.

"I don't have five dollars." He says, tucking his wallet away.

Lafayette shakes his head. "You can make it up in other ways." He winks.

"Ew. You both are disgusting." John pushes them away. Soon a few students enter the classroom and the four-part to go their own classes.

Alexander feels content as he steps into his classroom and a few of his students greet him. He thinks back to the last time he had felt this good about life but finds he can't find a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! This is one of my favorites


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post yesterday i am so sorry!

Alexander groans as Hercules and Lafayette tear apart his wardrobe, frowning in disgust.

"Guys, this isn't even a date. I could just wear what I usually wear." He suggests. Both spin around and stare at him in horror.

"Alexander, someone's grandmother is going to try to, how you say, hit on you." Lafayette protests, Hercules rolls his eyes slightly at Lafayette's phrasing but he nods.

"You have to look nice for this." Hercules says, he hands Alexander a dark green button-up that he had pulled from the depth of his closet.

"Yes! Mon cher, this is perfect! It marches these pants and brings out his eyes." Lafayette leans in closely and holds the garment to Alexander's eyes.

"My eyes are brown, it's not hard to match colors with brown." Alexander protests, shoving Lafayette away.

"You're wrong." Hercules cuts in, proceeding to give Alexander a lecture in the fine art of matching colors with browns. When Alexander is finally dressed the couple looks incredibly proud.

"Parfait! Bien, bien! John will surely love you now."

"Laf, this isn't even a date. It's a fundraiser." Alexander laughs. He does admit he looks good in these clothes but he doesn't know if sacrificing his comfort for his looks is worth it.

"Of course it is, like Beyoncé said once said, pretty hurts." Lafayette pats his cheek like Alexander's mother used to do when he said something incredibly stupid.

"That song is about the dangers of making yourself pretty." Alexander starts, Lafayette puts a finger on his lips.

"Shut up and bear it, Alexander." He says firmly. Hercules pulls his boyfriend away.

"Alright, you've scared him enough." Hercules laughs. Lafayette smiles.

"We did well."

"I feel like your child going to prom." Alexander mutters. They laugh.

"You are our honorary child," Lafayette announces. "Will we ride together to this party?"

"It isn't a party."

"Non? It will be fun and there is food there so it is a party."

"I think we should let Alex ride in his own car. Just in case he and John..." Hercules trails off, grinning widely.

Alexander turns bright red. "I'll see you two at school." He mutters, walking toward his car.

There are already several cars in the parking lot when Alexander arrives so he hurries into the cafeteria, where the fundraiser is taking place. John and a few students are talking as the set up the art pieces for sale.

"Wow. They were right. You do clean up nicely." John laughs. Alexander blushes.

"I don't look that bad normally do I?" Alexander asks. John smiles and shakes his head.

"No, you don't. It's just fun to tease you." John admits. Alexander breathes a sigh of relief and John chuckles.

"I don't have a job for you but you can look around if you want," John says, he turns back to the students he was talking to.

Alexander does, he finds Philip's piece and looks at it. "Did you write this poem?" He asks, looking at the poem that was written on top of a painting of a boat.

Philip nods. "Yeah. I wrote it a few years ago."

"It's good." Alexander says and Philip grins.

"Thank you." He says, Alexander nods and looks at the next person's work.

The night cafeteria and before long nearly a hundred people are standing around and talking. Some have bought drinks or treats that Hercules' class made. Others are looking at the paintings in interest. John looks ecstatic and it makes Alexander smile.

"Are you two dating?" William asks, coming out from beside his art piece.

Alexander blushes, _was it that obvious?_ He then remembers that Hercules is William's dad and William would have to be completely ignorant to not know.

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone." He says quickly. William smiles and holds out a pinky.

"I won't. Don't worry about me, Mr. Hamilton. You should worry about my père though."

For a moment Alexander wonders why William refers to his dad in French then he realizes he is probably talking about Lafayette.

"I didn't realize you call Laf père."

William looks down. "I don't to his face. I'm not sure if he would like it." He admits. Alexander huffs out a laugh.

"I'm sure he would love it. He talks about you like you're his kid."

William smiles and watches Lafayette from across the room. Lafayette is listening with rapt attention to a grandparent.

Lafayette looks at them and makes an apology to the grandparent and nearly sprints over to them.

"Alexander! William!" He beams. William waves slightly.

"Good evening, Laf." Lafayette looks over Alexander's outfit and nods to himself.

"William, doesn't Alexander look wonderful tonight?"

"Did you and dad torture him."

"No!" Lafayette gasps at the same time Alexander dryly says "Yes."

William laughs. "I thought so. Dad and père have a bad habit of making— why are you grinning?"

"William! Do you really think of me like that?!" Lafayette looks close to tears.

William freezes and thinks back to what he said. His eyes widen and he throws a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No! No apologies!" Lafayette hugs William tightly. "You're my son now! No questions."

Alexander mentally notes the tear that runs down Lafayette's face.

"Oh, okay." William wriggles out of the hug. "I had to breathe."

"Hercules!" Lafayette drags William to find his dad. William shoots Alexander an apologetic look which Alexander waves off.

"That was cute." A woman remarks, she is wearing a yellow dress and has a beret on.

"Yeah. It was. I'm Alexander Hamilton, I teach government." He holds his hand out for her to shake.

The woman grins. "Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer. Call me Peggy."

"Quite the name." He teases. She snorts.

"Yeah. Alexander Hamilton isn't much better though."

"Touché." He laughs. "Are you by chance related to that weird bunch?" He motions to Angelica, Eliza, and Philip.

"Yep. I'm the third kid." She laughs. "I'm the crazy one."

"That's a fun status to have." Alexander chuckles. Peggy grins.

"Isn't it? Anyways, I think I'm going to buy one of these pieces for my husband. Which one should I get?"

Alexander looks around. "I'm not an art expert."

"Neither am I. Come on." She leads him to a corner of paintings. The next several minutes are spent trailing behind Peggy and listening to her rambling to students about how she wants to buy all of their art.

Finally, she decides on an abstract that she claims "represents her husband's soul". Alexander nods as she disappears into the crowd to show her siblings.

"I see you met Aunt Peggy," Philip says, he is smiling.

"Yes. She's quite the character." Alexander says. Philip laughs and tucks his hands into his pockets.

"Did someone buy your work yet?" Alexander questions. Philip smiles, looking around at the small amount of people still in the room.

"Yeah. Mr. Washington's wife bought it." He rubs his neck. "If I knew she was gonna buy it I would have spent more time on it. It was messy."

"Hey, it was good. What is that Bob Ross quote? There are no mistakes in art."

"Only happy accidents." Philip finishes, smiling. "Thanks, Mr. Hamilton."

"No problem. So, you're an artist and a writer. What can't you do?"

"Chemistry. It's so boring, repeating the same thing over and over." Philip groans, he runs a hand through his hair. "I hate it. Mr. Madison is a great teacher though."

Alexander nods. "I never liked science as a teen." He admits. "I was on the history and English side instead of the math and science side."

Philip nods. "You went to Columbia, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to apply to Columbia. It's my first choice." Philip says. "Any advice?"

"Buy a coffee for the librarian named Kitty the first day you go in, just an iced black coffee. She's my friend and will find you resources like her life depends on it."

Philip grins. "Please write that down for me if I get accepted."

"You will. You're a good kid. If they let me in, they'll let you in."

"Thanks."

They stand in the corner until the last group of people leaves. After moving the paintings back into his classroom and sends his students home John comes and stands beside them.

"Alright. Hercules and Angelica are counting the money and we need to clean because my son is hungry!" Lafayette claps his hands and begins shooing people to clean. As they are finishing up Angelica walks in, Hercules follows, tears in his eyes.

Alexander's heart drops. What if they didn't make enough money? There were quite a few paintings left over afterward.

"Between donations, paintings sold, and food sold, you guys exceeded your goal of one thousand dollars and raised over four thousand dollars!" Angelica says. It is silent for a moment before the staff burst into cheers.

"We did it!" John laughs, he hugs Alexander tightly.

Alexander grins and before he can say anything or congratulate anyone John's lips are against his.

Alexander has to break the kiss because he is grinning. "Lafayette is going to be such a pain in the ass about this."

"Why?" John asks, looking confused.

At that moment Alexander heard Lafayette cackle. "I told you! Did I not say this would happen?" He says loudly.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Yes, you were right. But I'm not sure it had anything to do with—"

"No buts. I was right. Goodbye, you lovebirds. We did good tonight." Lafayette waves as he pulls Hercules and William out of the room.

"I like these look on you." John begins, Alexander rolls his eyes. "But, I think I like the grandpa clothes better."

Alexander groans and leans his forehead on John's shoulder. "They aren't grandpa clothes."

"They definitely are. Sorry babe."

Babe. Alexander smiles and shakes his head. "I hate you."

"You could never." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and reading your comments makes my day! As of this morning this story had 40 comments and that's so cool!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter talks about child abuse

Alexander watches as a girl in the back of the classroom fidgets with her pencil. Her hands have been shaking since the class started. He can see a bruise on her jaw despite how much she has covered it with foundation.

Alexander had his fair share of experience covering up bruises from being beaten up. He recognizes the dull look in her eyes as how he felt in high school.

He frowns, he doesn't know much about her except that her name is Maria Lewis and she is failing his class.

She's missed quite a bit of school, not enough for them to report for truancy but enough to be concerned. Alexander remembers being in too much pain to go to school. He quickly pushes the thought away for now and allows his students to quietly work on their essays. She doesn't write a word.

"Maria, make sure you are using this time wisely." He says. She nearly jumps out of her skin at his voice and she looks panicked.

"Sorry." She mumbles, looking down at her paper.

As class is dismissed he sends a quick text to Eliza.

To Eliza (11:04 AM): What do I do if I think a student is potentially being abused?

From Eliza (11:06 AM): Which one? I'll talk to them.

To Eliza (11:07 AM): Maria Lewis, she has a bruise on her face and is jumpy.

To Eliza (11:07 AM): Also looks like she got no sleep

From Eliza (11:09 AM): Keep an eye on her for a few days. I'll talk to her.

To Eliza (11:10 AM): Alright. I'll text you if I notice anything.

The next day Maria's make-up is perfect. Her hair is pulled back into a neat bun. Any trace of the bruise and the exhaustion is gone. She smiles and engages in class a little.

Alexander doesn't see any evidence for the injuries he was worried and she seems much better today than she had. He tells Eliza so, Eliza agrees and they put the issue behind them.

Until after Christmas break. The first day back Alexander sets a mug on the table as he comes into class and Maria visibly flinches. He frowns and begins his lesson. At one point she raises her hand and he catches sight of dark purple bruises around her wrist as her sleeve falls down slightly.

"Yes, Maria?"

"May I use the restroom, si- Mr. Hamilton?"

"Of course." He hands her a hall pass and she just about runs out of the class. He continues to teach and smiles at her when she comes back in. She avoids his eyes and shudders as he takes the pass from her. He suppresses a sigh and teaches.

As his free period begins he sends a quick text to John saying he won't be available. Then he texts Angelica.

To Angelica (1:00 PM): Are you currently in a meeting?

From Angelica (1:01 PM): That depends. What do you need?

To Angelica (1:03 PM): I need to talk to you about a student.

From Angelica (1:04 PM): Go on?

To Angelica (1:05 PM): I think she's being abused

From Angelica (1:06 PM): Come to my office.

Alexander stands and heads to Angelica's office. She is waiting for him, looking worried.

"Sit and tell me what happened." She demands, he complies. He hasn't seen Angelica upset but if she is anything like her sister he doesn't want to.

"Maria Lewis. She has the signs of an abused kid." He answers. Angelica folds her hands together and nods for him to continue. "She had a bruise before Christmas and looked absolutely exhausted but the next day she was fine. But today she was jumpy and looked like she was fighting off a panic attack all day. When she raised her hand I saw some bruises around her wrist."

Angelica's brow furrows and she nods. She pulls out a form and hands it to him. "Fill that out and I'll call CPS. Unless you want to?" She asks. He shakes his head quickly, he didn't want to ever talk to a CPS worker again in his life if he could avoid it.

Angelica nods and silently watches as he fills out the form. "Were you in foster care?" She asks bluntly.

"How'd you know?" He asks curiously. She shrugs.

"You seem hesitant about calling CPS the only people that tend to hesitate about it are former foster kids." She explains.

"Because the system is shit." He stops writing. "If she is being abused, there's no telling that they won't just put her in another terrible home." He sighs in frustration, he didn't want to fill out this form and a headache was forming.

Angelica nods understandingly. "That makes sense. I'm sorry."

He shrugs. "It's life. Those years are behind me." He remembers when he had to call CPS when he was in high school, how his arm was broken in several places and the woman on the other side of the phone had the audacity to ask him if he was imagining things.

"They aren't behind you if they still bother you."

He pauses. "Why is Eliza the counselor and not you? That was deep."

Angelica laughs. "Eliza is a nice person. I don't tend to be as sympathetic as she is. Plus, I don't know what to do when people start crying, it stresses me out."

"Makes sense, I'm the same way." He finishes the form and hands it back to her.

"Thank you. You did the right thing." She says. He gives her a weak smile and leaves. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend the last three days binging The Owl House? and forgot to post???
> 
> ...
> 
> Yes.

Angelica knocks on Washington's door. In one hand she holds the form Alexander filled. In the other hand, she holds a sticky note with CPS's number.

"Just come in," Washington says, Angelica pushes open the door. Washington's office is a stark difference to hers. While hers is organized and color-coded, he has papers strewn across the desk. It never ceases to amuse Angelica that such a firm, serious man has such a messy office.

"I'm making a CPS call." She tells him, he motions her in, looking concerned.

"Who reported it?" He asks. Angelica hands the form to him. She shifts awkwardly as he reads it silently.

"Alexander, hmm?"

"Yes sir. He didn't want to call it in." She explains. He nods and runs a hand over his face, thinking.

"Okay, call it in and then buy Alexander a coffee." He says, Angelica raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay. May I ask why?" She takes the form back and briefly looks it over.

"He'll be stressed out," Washington explains, detached. Angelica doesn't push and turns and goes back into her office.

Washington sighs as she shuts the door. The one thing he hates most about being principal is calling CPS on kids. He worked with his fair share of foster kids before becoming principal and knew the system didn't work perfectly. He sighs, if CPS ends up taking Maria out of her home he would be sure to make sure Eliza knew to talk to Maria. He can't imagine CPS will ignore the long list of issues Alexander noticed. He desperately hopes Maria will end up in a good home for her sake.

Angelica knocks on the door and opens it, interrupting his thoughts. "Hey, they're sending a worker to talk to her right now. I'm gonna let them meet in Eliza's office, I'm grabbing Alexander some coffee. Do you need anything?"

Washington shakes his head. "Thank you."

"Of course. Monday is still a teacher workday, right?" She asks, checking her calendar.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll make sure to send out an email.

"Thank you, Angelica. I don't know what I'd do without you." He thanks her. She gives him a smile.

"Thank you." She says softly. He smiles at her.

"Of course. I can't wait to see you become the principal of this school."

Angelica laughs. "Not too soon, I hope." She has never even considered it, not quite ready for the day Washington retired.

"Not yet. Eventually though."

She nods. "I'm going to talk to Eliza and get the CPS worker settled in."

"No problem. Maybe get Maria before the social worker gets here." He advises. Angelica snaps and nods.

"That's a good idea. Thank you." With those words she hurries out of the room.

\---

Maria sniffles as Angelica leads her down the hall into Eliza's office.

"Would you like some tea?" Angelica asks. Maria shakes her head and sits down on the gray couch. Her entire body hurt, sitting in the seat helps a little.

"So, one of your teachers have noticed some behaviors from you." Angelica starts. Maria instantly looks panicked.

"I'm sorry. I know my grades aren't good but I'm trying." She is on the verge of hyperventilating.

"No, no honey it's not your grades. It's some behaviors. One of them has noticed bruises and other signs of abuse. Now, we are legally required to report abuse so I called child protective services. One of their workers is coming to talk to you." Angelica explains.

Maria's eyes widen. "No! I can't go back into the system."

Angelica frowns, not knowing what to say. Just as she opens her mouth the door opens and a short woman enters the room. 

"I assume you are Angelica Schuyler?" The woman asks. Angelica nods.

"I'm Mrs. Kortright." She shakes Angelica's hand.

"This is Maria," Angelica says, Mrs. Kortright nods and sits across from Maria.

"You can leave us." Mrs. Kortright makes a shooing motion with her hand. Angelica nods and leaves.

She stays in the library, talking quietly with Eliza. When Mrs. Kortright comes out she looks upset. Maria trails behind her, dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"You were right to call in." She murmurs. "I'm going to take Maria to a temporary placement, do I need to sign anything?"

Angelica takes them into the office and hands Mrs. Kortright a paper to sign.

"Thank you, Mrs. Schuyler."

"Of course."

"We should be leaving, thank you, Angelica."

"We'll see you soon, Maria." Angelica waves, Maria gives her a tiny smile and follows the social worker out.

Angelica goes into Washington's office for the third time that day. He huffs a laugh when he sees her.

"I'm assuming that was them?" He asks. Angelica nods.

"She said we were good to call in." She tells him. He nods slowly.

"Remind me to thank Alexander." He says, she nods.

"I'll be sure to."

\---

[two days later]

Alexander looks up as Maria enters his classroom after school. She smiles nervously.

"Hello, Maria. How are you?"

"I'm good." She bites her lip nervously. "I want to thank you, for reporting to CPS." She looks at the floor and toes the line in the flooring.

He smiles. "It's no problem. Are you in a good home?"

She nods. "Yeah. A nice lesbian couple took me in. They help me with my school."

He nods. "That's good. I hope to see an improvement in your grades now that you have the resources to thrive."

She smiles. "Thank you again."

"Of course. If you ever need help I'm here after school and you have my email, right."

"Yes."

"Good. You're smart, Maria."

She nods, standing awkwardly in the door. After a moment she leaves. He watches her leave, a smile on his face. At that moment he knew he did the right thing.

A few moments later John enters the room, shutting the door.

"Hey, did you have a good day?" He asks. Alexander snaps to attention, nodding.

"Yeah I did. Did you?" He asks, John nods and kisses the top of Alexander's head. Alexander looks up at him and kisses him.

"Yes. My second period was chaotic though."

Alexander listens intently as John recounts the shenanigans of his class.

"Anyways, enough talking about school. Let's get dinner tonight."

"Okay, but this time I'm picking the restaurant. None of that southern food."

John pouts. "Fine."

Alexander grins. "Alright. I need to grade these papers, do you want to help?"

"Nope. I have to grade my own. Call me when you're done." John stands to head to his own room, kissing Alexander once more before heading to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a little slower because my classes start on Monday but I'm trying to finish this ASAP.
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Who's your favorite character so far? Mine's definitely Philip or William (I'm thinking about writing a short prequel to this about William's scare with cancer and Laf and Herc. but nothing is set in stone)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Contains rape accusations (spoiler, nothing actually happened.)
> 
> This is a situation that happened at my high school and it was terrible and messy.

Alexander walks into the school and instantly knows something is wrong. Thomas, James, and Aaron are in the hallway whispering. Eliza is pale, talking to Angelica. Washington is waiting for him, a look of... disappointment on his face.

He approaches Alexander, holding up a hand as Alexander goes to speak. "Are the rumors true?" At Alexander's confused look he hands a paper to him. "These were on every teacher's desk."

_Maria_ _Lewis and Mr. Hamilton_

_Last week I was going to football_ _practice and saw Maria going into Mr. Hamilton's class. I have three reasons to believe Maria is performing sexual acts to pass his class._

_1) Maria's grades in his class have suddenly skyrocketed, she had been passing with A's and high B's while before she had been making F's._

_2) Mr. Hamilton had been staring at Maria a few weeks before her grades began to rise._

_3) Maria has a history of joking around about having relations with teachers. It wouldn't surprise anyone at this point if she actually was._

_I know these are not solid evidence, but for the safety of every student, I believe the school administration should look into this situation_

Alexander physically takes a step back like the paper has burned him.

"You can't possibly believe that."

"I don't want to. But in this situation the odds are against you." Washington sighs. He throws the paper in the trash.

Something hot curls in Alexander's chest, it takes him a moment to realize he is so angry. "Sir, all of that can be easily explained."

"Then explain, Alexander." Washington drags him in his office. Angelica casts her sister an apologetic glace and follows.

"Angelica," he breathes a sigh of relief, she doesn't look as pissed as everyone else.

"Save your breath." She sat on the opposite side of the room. Looking unhappy at the whole situation.

"You're going to have to talk your way out of this." Washington says, "In this kind of situation I should be calling the cops right away."

Alexander shudders. "Well, the three points are weak one." He begins. "Maria's grades have been rising because her foster parents are helping her and I've been giving her extra assignments to catch up on what she missed while with Mr. Reynolds." Alexander takes a breath. "I was watching her intently because I was trying to make sure my suspicions were correct before I told any one to call CPS. And just because a teen jokes about something doesn't make it reality."

Washington doesn't look anymore persuaded. Alexander can hear Angelica taking notes quickly in her notebook. "Was she seen going into your classroom?"

"Yes. But she was thanking me for calling CPS."

"That's not good enough, Alex. If you go to court, that won't hold up!" Washington slams his hand on the desk, causing Alexander and Angelica to both jump.

"Sir, I don't know what to tell you."

"Did any one see you while she was in your classroom?"

"No. But John came in the room right after. Where's John?" He asks, suddenly aware he hadn't seen his boyfriend yet. Angelica sighs.

"Lafayette and Hercules took him home."

"Why?"

"Because he believes his boyfriend cheated on him with a high school student." Washington answers dryly. Angelica nods shortly.

Alexander shifts. Frustration causing tears to fill his eyes. "I don't know what to do. Everything is against me, I didn't have sex with a student."

Washington sighs. "I believe you. No students will hear about this but I'll have to have a substitute stay with you at all times. I'm very sorry this is happening but it's the only way I can justify keeping you hired."

Alexander lets out a small sigh of relief, while he isn't exactly thrilled with the outcome, it's better than losing his job entirely.

Washington turns to Angelica, "I'll call Martha and see if she's willing to do this."

"Alright," Angelica turns to Alexander. "You'll like Martha."

Alexander blinks at being addressed. "Are you saying that to try and get a promotion?" He teases. Angelica snorts.

"Nice to know that you still have a sense of humor, even after being accused of statutory rape." Angelica raises a brow.

Alexander cringes. "Don't remind me. You should invest in cameras in every room, in case of another incident like this."

Washington nods, motioning to Angelica. "There's the woman to talk to." He picked up his phone to call his wife.

"How many would we need?"

"Take Alexander and go see." Washington replied. "I'm going to call a meeting in an hour, you two don't need to come."

Alexander knows the meeting is about him but he doesn't protest not being allowed to attend. Angelica stands, Alexander follows, avoiding everyone's eyes. His cheeks burn in embarrassment, do his coworkers think so little of him?

Angelica is poised and perfect, her heels clack almost stereotypically as she walks down the hall.

"Do you think each room will be fine with one?" She asks, pulling a map of the school from her clipboard.

"Probably." He mumbles, feeling lost. He wants to go home and pretend this day never happened.

Angelica notices his mood and falls silent.

"The auditorium will need at least two." She muses. He nods, trying to ignore the way his stomach clenches. She turns and furrows her brow. "Are you alright?"

He forces himself to look her in the eyes. "I—"

The little he ate for breakfast comes rushing up. Luckily for him, Angelica has worked in the education system for five years and knows what someone about to vomit looks like. Quickly than Alexander can react she grabs a nearby trash bin and shoves it under his chin. He gags.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Angelica sounds upset, he looks up in surprise.

"I'm going to take you home." She says firmly. "You are in no way fit to be working right now."

He wants to protest but Angelica is already pushing him in direction of the exit.

"I'm usually quick to side with the victim in any situation like this." Angelica says as she drives him home. "But this is different, whoever wrote that paper is a coward."

Alexander listens to her rant. She is quite riled up about the whole situation and if it weren't this particular situation, he would be amused.

She pulls in front of his apartment building and gives him a tight smile.

"Everything will be fine, Alexander. Get some rest, eat and drink some water, try to avoid talking to John for now until he calms down." She pats his arm in a comforting way. "I'll tell Washington you we're feeling well."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need a ride to work tomorrow text or call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all yesterday: I LOVE THIS AHHHH YESSSSS
> 
> Me, in the middle of writing this: 👁👄👁
> 
> ...
> 
> Uh, tell me what you thought?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander cries, Hercules tries his best, John is a mess, Martha is the mom every one deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is hard and I forgot to update

Alexander tries to follow Angelica's orders, he really does. But by two PM he finds that he needs to talk to John and clear anything up.

He has to call a few times because the phone goes to voicemail. The fourth time he calls, someone answers.

"Hello?"

The voice isn't John's, but Lafayette's, Alexander is grateful that Lafayette doesn't sound angry with him.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to John?"

"Tell him to fuck off." He hears John say in the background.

Alexander grits his teeth. "Nevermind. Washington decided not to call the cops. He said he trusted me and will have a reliable person stay with me on school grounds for accountability."

Lafayette hums. "That's good, I guess. I didn't know what to think. I am sorry."

"It's fine, tell John..." Alexander's tongue feels heavy in his mouth. "Actually, make sure he gets rest."

"You too." Lafayette says, almost sadly.

Alexander wants to sleep. Instead, he paces his apartment until his legs burn.

His pacing is interrupted when the door opens, he spins around the face the intruder.

Hercules waves awkwardly. "Hey. I came to check on you. You didn't answer the door." He explains.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"It's not a problem." Hercules motions to a takeout box in his hand. "I brought you some food, I didn't know what you would like so I went with a sandwich and chips."

The thought of food makes his stomach twist but Hercules is sitting him down firmly and handing him a box. "I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here and I know what it's like to be accused of shit like this."

Alexander sighs and nods. "I don't want to right now, maybe later."

Hercules smiles. "Of course. That's fine too."

They sit in an uncomfortable silence. Alexander wants to thank Hercules but his current focus is not vomiting his food.

"You're William's favorite teacher." Hercules begins to ramble. Alexander appreciates Hercules' distraction. "He loves writing and always got in trouble for writing too much. He says you let him write as much as he needs to as long as his words have meaning."

Alexander chuckles. "I was hoping that if I made him focus on his diction, he would force himself to shorten his essays. I was wrong."

Hercules throws his head back and laughs. "Thank you, for encouraging him."

"Of course! He has an incredible talent." Alexander wonders who complained about William's tendency to write too much. He tends to baby his students more than many teachers, but he would never force them to not go above and beyond his requirements.

He winces at the thought of school. It's stressful, not knowing who wrote that paper. He makes a mental note to make sure Washington tries to get to the bottom of it.

He hopes only the teachers recieved the accusation. Maria has been thriving in her new home and he knows if she hears of it she'll shut down.

Hercules is playing on his phone, oblivious to Alexander's inward panic. Alexander feels guilty for keeping him away from his son and friends.

"You can leave whenever. I'll pay you back for—"

"Don't finish that sentence. We're friends and friends help each other. You won't pay me back."

"But—"

"No." Hercules says firmly, not leaving room to argue, Alexander shuts his mouth.

"Okay." He fully plans to do something nice for Hercules sometimes to make up for it but he keeps that thought to himself.

Hercules yawns. "Teacher workdays are exhausting." He notes.

Alexander nods. "How's John?"

Hercules sighs. "I don't know. He was extremely upset this morning. Laf couldn't calm him down."

"I didn't do anything!" Alexander snaps, he flings his hands in the air.

"I know, I believe you, if someone actually believed you did something they should have approached Washington or someone in charge. An anonymous letter does nothing. John is very reserved when it comes to his relationships." Hercules says hesitantly, not wanting to tell Alexander too much about John's life.

"Everyone believes me except him! Doesn't he trust me?" Alexander says.

"How much has he told you about his mom?"

"Not much, just that she died when he was fifteen."

"And his father?"

"Was always gone. He's a senator."

Hercules snorts. "His dad is an asshole."

"No shit, have you seen that man's policies? He's trying to ban abortion in a state with high teen pregnancies. But I don't see what this has to do with-"

Hercules suddenly look irritated.

"Alexander! Henry Laurens is an abusive man. John watched his mother be abused for years despite her attempts to escape." Hercules instantly looks like he regrets speaking.

Alexander snaps his mouth shut. "O-Oh."

Hercules runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah.I shouldn't have said that. But that's probably why John doesn't trust you with this."

Alexander feels tears burn his eyes. He's so tired, so burnt out. Nobody trusts him, nobody likes him.

"Alexander, get some sleep. Washington must have faith in you if he didn't kick you out right away."

"I have to have a babysitter." Alexander chokes out. Hercules sighs.

"I know. But I think you'll find Martha isn't going to be stifling. She very laid back."

The statement doesn't do much to calm him. "I'm gonna quit teaching."

Hercules blinks. "Okay."

"Aren't you supposed to convince me otherwise? That I don't want to quit?"

Hercules laughs. "If you really want to quit, I'm not going to stop you. If you aren't happy who am I to tell you to stay?"

Alexander stays silent. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

"Of course. Call me if you need anything." Hercules leaves and a sob escapes Alexander's throat. Why did he want? Was he happy before this?

\---

Martha Washington is a five foot three woman with caramel skin and curly black hair pulled back in a bun. Her eyes are kind and she has a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She waves to Alexander. He gives her a weak smile as he sets his bag on the desk.

"I'm Martha. You must be Alexander."

"I am." He agrees. He sits in his chair and sips his coffee.

She adjusts her lilac sweater absentmindedly. "George speaks highly of you. You teach English, right?"

"AP English, also Goverment." He answers shortly. A small part of him feels bad for his pitiful answers but a larger part is tired and wants to go home despite the early hour.

Martha sits in her chair in the corner. She studies him. "When was the last time you ate?"

His head snaps up at the question, then he tries to think of the last time he ate. Everything is muddled from the prior day's events.

"Last night." He answers slowly. She tsks and rummaged through her back.

She gives him a granola bar. "Take care of yourself, hon."

He stares at it for a moment before taking it. "Thank you."

"Of course."

The day passes quickly and as Alexander is cleaning his room silently he hears a knock on the door.

Philip slips in the room, waving to Martha in the corner. "Good afternoon Mrs. Washington."

"Philip, please call me Martha." She smiles.

He nods, turning to Alexander. "My mom wants you to meet her in the office."

Alexander nods and waits for Martha, who gathers her things and stands.

"Thank you Philip. Have a good evening." He tells the teenager. Philip grins and leaves.

Martha and Alexander walk in silence to the office. Martha sits outside. "Go on, Alexander." He takes a moment to take a breath.

"Alexander. Have a seat."

Alexander sits, silently. He tries to understand the expression on Washington's face.

"Eliza spoke to Maria this afternoon." Washington begins, Alexander nods, wanting to know what she said.

"Maria told her the same thing you did. You are free to resume classes as normal."

Alexander is silent for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

Washington smiles at her. "Go home, Alexander. Get some rest."

"Of course." Alexander stands to leave.

"And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You better clear things up with John. We've missed seeing you two give each other heart eyes across the hall."

Alexander blushes. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can put this behind us and move on to the next plot twist ;)))
> 
> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
